roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BoomTexan/Urban CQC, by Unknown
Spawned in Apocalypse Rising wanting to have a challenge, deciding to try to do melee only. LOCATION: Korri I went to the grocery store, picking up a Hatchet, Personal Mine and Hiking Pack. Began making my way to Kin, to get some blood bags and set up a trap. LOCATION: Union Square I looked around trying to find some gear I could use, blood bags, painkillers, personal mines etc. 10 minutes of looting later Got myself a small crate, road flare and an inventory of medical supplies. I began walking to Kin Tower but got ambushed in Union Square by a player with an MP5, I took a few hits, so I took a blood bag. I held my hatchet, waiting for him to get closer, but he pushed into a yellow building across from Kin tower. I decided this guy needs to be put down, so I ran behind Kin Tower and fully flanked around the yellow building on the Hospital side. LOCATION: Yellow Building Roof I peeked into the top floor in 3rd person, clear. I took some painkillers, running in I ran down the stairs, this floor is clear, ran down them again, found him, swung him in the back three times, dead. Got myself a grime Military Bag and some pink glasses, ye. With one kill on my belt, it's time to set up my trap. LOCATION: '''Bottom floor of Kin Tower. I put down my crate and placed my roadflare down on it, picked up a DB shotgun shell, placing them in the crate so they can't repackage it, also putting a mine in the middle of the room. Now time to wait. Spent some Skype, messaging friends, then I heard footsteps. I peeked around one of the walls of the side-room on the bottom floor, I saw two military geared guys, one with a FAL and one with a PPSH. The PPSH fellow walked in the room, hiding in the corner, checking the room on the other side of the place, He walked over to the mine trying to disarm it, but he accidentally stepped on it. Before he could blood bag I ran out of cover with my hatchet, he began running from me, and his buddy ran in with the FAL, trying to spray me, but his friend was in between the both of us. I chased him outside while his friend with the FAL was reloading, and I managed to hatchet him, getting the kill, but soon to be gunned down by a FAL from behind. Guys who killed me were trash talking in chat, saying they 'rekt' me. I was thinking it was time to montage some kiddies ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I spawned at Trinity, looted. '''LOCATION: West side of Kin. Ask two bandits where they are, they say in Union I move up. Got an Enfield, M93R and a Crowbar to fight with. I hop on a white building and look for these guys, the one with the FAL is on top of Kin tower, the one with a PPSH was dancing around a campfire in center. I aim at the one with a FAL, headshots, body shot, then he jumps down and runs into the building. The second one is hiding in a tent now, with his PPSH out, I missed a shot at him, then hit his arm. He begin running and zigzagging, got one more hit but then he sees me and gets behind cover. One with the FAL begins taking shots at me, so I fall back towards Industrial Kin and enter the Yellow building I killed my first victim in. I peek around the area, they're both gone, so I push into Union Square, trying to get them to take some shots at me so I can find them. They're on the white building roof I was on, the FAL one shooting at me from the roof and the PPSH one rushing me. I ran towards the Kin Tower, running into the main room, entering a side room, waiting with my M93r. PPSH runs in, I gun him down with my M93R, I run to his body and grab his PPSH. I go back into the side room and wait for the guy with the FAL. He doesn't push in so I move to the roof, finding he is running away across the rooftops, I jump down the side of the building and begin running after him, he gets to a green building where he continues aiming at the Kin tower room, I painkiller, pull out my Crowbar and sneak behind him, got one hit, he jumped, got another, he pulled out G18 and got some shots on me taking me to yellow, but fortunately he ran off the roof and died. I say 'rekt' in chat, and log with my new gear. FAL, PPSH, G18, G37, 2 black milis, Acog and Sabre from the battle. Not too shabby. Kill(s): 3 Death(s): 1 Don't talk trash unless you're ready to be shamed by getting melee killed. Category:Blog posts